


Early Morning Bliss

by shutupsolace



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, I'm so sorry, M/M, Ugh, not really - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-16
Updated: 2016-07-16
Packaged: 2018-07-24 10:34:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7504921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shutupsolace/pseuds/shutupsolace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>bliss: n. perfect happiness; great joy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Early Morning Bliss

**Author's Note:**

> *is bad at writing summaries so puts a definition instead*

Nico rolled onto his back, staring up at the ceiling, his arms thrown above his head. The morning sun filtered through the grey curtains. He blinked blearily, thoughts sluggishly dragging themselves through his mind. It’s early and he knew it. Hopefully Will wasn’t up yet. He shouldn’t be. Nico shouldn’t be yet either, and yet there he was. He stretched his arm to the left, his hand hovering over the bed for a moment before gently dropping down. A warm body inhaled under his palm. Nico smiled.

He dropped his hand, slowly rolling onto his side to face Will. In the early morning light, Will looked just as breathtakingly beautiful as he always did. Strands of his golden hair fell into his face, his eyes fluttering gently beneath his eyelids. Nico could picture those bluer than blue eyes in his mind; even lying down they made his knees go weak. He reached out slowly, tentatively brushing his hand across Will’s cheek. His eyes fluttered open, quickly focusing on Nico’s hand drawing away before shifting his attention to his partner in front of him. A small smile crept up Will’s face.

“Good morning, sunshine,” Will mumbled sleepily, his eyelids low on his eyes. He reached up a hand from under the covers, brushing it against Nico’s cheek. Nico closed his eyes, leaning into it.

“Morning mio caro,” Nico replied leaning his forehead in to meet Will’s. 

Will smiled wider, rubbing his nose gently against Nico’s. He drew one arm up to rest under his head, his other pulling Nico’s hand up to interlock with his. Nico leaned back a little bit, gazing into Will’s eyes. Will stared back, his gaze just as steady. There was something warm about the way he looked at Nico, something that had taken Nico months to figure out.

It had hit Nico one evening, a few months back, before he and Will had moved in together. Will had offered to come over and help make dinner, which naturally, ended up taking longer than expected since Will kept leaving the pot to sing off-key with the radio and dab sauce on Nico’s nose. After an extra hour that consisted of almost burning the pasta, splattering sauce on the walls, and breaking one glass, they had finally finished cleaning the kitchen and setting up dinner. Nico had been talking about something or other that Percy had done, gesturing agitatedly with his hands while they ate. It was just the two of them, as it usually was, in Nico's cozy apartment. Will had his chin resting on his hands, leaning forwards across the table while he gazed at Nico, amusedly watching him almost knock over his water glass with his frantic gestures. 

And suddenly, it hit Nico. So hard he stopped to gape at Will. Will, of course, had been worried and slightly unnerved by his boyfriend’s sudden muteness. Nico had waved him off, with distracted mumbles of “sorry, sorry, I’m fine”s. Nico’s brain was working a mile a minute, trying to process his discovery. Will loved him. After the revelation, Nico really began to see how much Will loved him, and in turn, how much Nico loved him. It wasn’t long after that he and Will moved in together. 

Nico was brought out of his musings by Will shifting slightly, the sheets moving with him. Nico focused, making eye contact with the eyes he thought about so much. Will smiled at him, sun beams stretching out over his face, illuminating his smile. 

Will leaned forward just as Nico pulled away, his nose wrinkling. Will furrowed his brow, opening his mouth to ask what was wrong just as Nico let out a deafening sneeze.

“Wha-oh!” Will cried as he fell off the bed, taking half the sheets with him. Nico scrambled to the edge of the bed, peering over. Will sat sprawled on the floor, tangled in the sheets with a stunned expression on his face. He looked up and made eye contact with Nico before suddenly bursting into laughter. Nico blinked before breaking out into laughter too. 

“Y-you should’ve seen your face, Solace,” Nico hiccuped out, still giggling slightly several seconds later. Will grinned, leaning up onto the bed. 

“Can’t have been as funny as your face right before you let out that gargantuan sneeze, di Angelo,” Will shot back, grinning. “Way to ruin the moment.”

Nico smirked and rolled his eyes. “Yeah, yeah. Just get over here you big baby,” he said, reaching out for Will and sitting up on his knees. 

“Not if you’re gonna sneeze in my face again,” he said, sticking his tongue out in a childish gesture, even as he began to crawl on the bed again. Nico whacked him on the head with a pillow, crossing his arms and raising an eyebrow. “Fine, fine!” Will laughed, raising hands to cover his head. He stood up on his knees and shuffled across to Nico.

Nico tossed the pillow to the head of the bed, and then wrapped his arms around Will’s neck, pulling him close. “You’re such a sucker for early morning affection, Solace,” he muttered.

“You know it,” Will quipped before leaning in obligingly.


End file.
